Serenade
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: It happened when Yuuri found Shin Makoku's courting traditions very weird and unromantic. My first ConYuu fic!


Hello! I'm finally back with another oneshot but this time it's for ConYuu. Anyway, I hope my Yuuram readers won't be disappointed and I promise to update my Yuuram stories soon. Lately, I just found myself reading ConYuu and starting to like this pairing a bit or maybe I just needed a break from Yuuram?

I'm sorry if the characters were OOC especially Conrad. I'm not used to write fics with him as a focus character. I don't think I have problems with Yuuri's persona, do I? Please tell me if my Yuuri's acting OOC too. I'm sorry for the implied mention of Yuuram in this fic since I'm used to write for that pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or the song 'Love Me Tender'

**Serenade**

**by: Miyuki Meiru**

Yuuri was bored while listening to Gunter's lecture about Shin Makoku's previous kings. The teen just wanted to get out, find his godfather and play catch with him. Yuuri being a naïve teenager never dreamed of being a king. He used to have a simple way of lifestyle and an average loving family.

"The fifteenth Maou, His Majesty Anthony von Gyllenhaal," Gunter continued his lecture. They needed to teach him a lot and the young king knew that. History, Geography, Etiquette and many more Yuuri knew that he still has a long way to go. At a delicate age of fifteen, he encountered a terrible culture shock, diplomatic problems, kidnapping and murder attempts. He was lucky enough to survive up until now.

The lessons continued until their topic was switched into something that caught the young king's attention namely _courting_.

"Courting has been one of the longest and most important traditions of our nation," Gunter said with glee.

"There are various ways to initiate courting," the lilac-haired adviser continued. Courting really poked Yuuri's interest. The young king didn't know why. Maybe Gunter seriously thought that he needed to be oriented of traditions when it comes to courting. His engagement to Wolfram ended three months ago. The feisty blonde finally accepted that Yuuri only sees him as a best friend, nothing more than that. The two, however remained in tact with their obligations as Greta's fathers.

"Like what?" Yuuri asked.

Gunter looked thrilled with the sudden interest of the young king, "splendid Your Majesty!"

"To initiate courting the man shall pour water on the Lady he wants to court!" Gunter said in delight. Lady? Is there a way to court a man?

Yuuri cringed. He's straight, isn't he? Or is that wishful thinking?

He gathered his courage, "Gunter, is that way only applicable to ladies?" he asked while his advisor's eyes widened, "I-I'm just c-curious. I know that these kinds of relationships are a-accepted in t-this world" he awkwardly added.

"Well yes, Your Majesty" he said, "Courting has a different way when it comes to men"

"How different?" Yuuri asked, his tutor enjoyed his interest in their topic.

"A punch initiates courting between men" Gunter stated, the young king's eyes widened in disbelief. A punch? Hell, so does that mean that wether he punched or slapped Wolfram at that time he'll end up tied with the blonde? And he was claiming that the slap was a supposed to be punch.

"Doesn't that hurt? They'll end up bruising their partner," Yuuri asked with deep curiosity. Really, this world's far different than his home world. Pouring water on a Lady is a way of courting. Isn't that rude? She'll get wet and probably end up having a cold. What's with the punching? Isn't it normal that you wouldn't want to hurt your beloved? Sometimes Shin Makoku's traditions would be enough to drive him off to insanity.

"They'll be more delighted to accept the punch because it's a sign of love," Gunter stated, "The bruise is a sign that they accept their lover whether in good or bad times during the courting period."

Yuuri's eye twitched. Are people in this country really masochistic? "And what's with the water thingy?" Yuuri asked again.

"The water is a sign of continuous love as you know water keeps on flowing" his advisor said. Why is it that the slap sounds very _girly_?

"Oh, I see that His Majesty's very interested. I assume that there's someone you want to court?" Günter asked trying to stop his tears. The young king blushed.

"N-no G-günter, I just find it w-weird," Yuuri awkwardly replied, "I mean it's very different from Earthen traditions" he added briskly.

After his lessons with Gunter, Yuuri was shut in his office doing paperwork. The bored Maou continued to sign his paperwork until his hand hurt. He decided to take a short break and went strolling along the corridors.

He was young, inexperienced and immature. Love never came into his mind not until _today._ He wasn't that confident about his feelings. Emotions can control him easily like anger, anxiety and excitement.

Courting was always an issue that's way too difficult for him to think about. He has the kingdom, his own people to take care of and obligations to his adopted daughter. He was forced to attend several marriage interviews just for the sake of not being rude but he never really took it seriously. Surely, he made friends with girls whether on earth or in Shin Makoku. He was always considered as the 'harmless' type of guy.

Wolfram has always been flocked with suitors. By the time that the news of their engagement being dissolved was announced nobles throughout the land tried to court Wolfram and him as well. Yuuri met various women and he surely liked them but only as good friends.

Yuuri heard the sound of swords clashing. He shifted his gaze at the training ground and saw Conrad training his troops. Soldiers were panting heavily while his godfather didn't even break a sweat. He noticed how Conrad raised his sword and how his accurate and precise attacks sent his opponent's sword in mid-air.

Conrad always amazed him and he was sure that everybody thinks the same. He's almost perfect and somehow he's like the prince charming any Lady would want. His only weakness is his terribly sick sense of humour.

"Do it faster next time" he heard Conrad's voice. Yuuri watched closely as the trainee tried to attack. Conrad easily dodged it while the trainee landed on the ground.

Yuuri gasped, his godfather could surely be tough. There were times that he didn't know if Conrad was being real in front of him. The Conrad he knew whose warm smile could reassure him even at the brink of death is also the man who went to war twenty years ago and the Lion of Ruttenberg. He couldn't figure out why but whenever he's with Conrad he always felt very _special_ and _important_. Surely he knew that he is very special and important for the whole kingdom but that's because he's the king, the one chosen by Shinou and brought peace in their world. It's different when it comes to his protector, he's always special and important not just because he's the king but because he is _Yuuri_, himself.

He wondered if Conrad ever tried to court anybody. What would it be like to be courted by someone who's nearly perfect? He mentally scolded himself. He shouldn't think of that. He only sees Conrad as an older brother, right?

Dinner was finished hours ago and the young king was just staring blankly at the ceiling of his bedchamber. Greta decided to sleep in Wolfram's room for the night. He just couldn't sleep. He gave up and decided to breathe some fresh air at the garden.

The castle was very quiet. Yuuri could only hear his footsteps. His gaze shifted at the sky filled with beautiful diamond like stars. "Wonderful," he muttered while continuing to admire the stars.

"Your Majesty?" Yuuri heard a very familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Yuuri, Conrad" he sighed, "I just can't sleep, that's all."

"The stars are beautiful tonight, right?" Yuuri asked his protector.

Conrad smiled, "Yes, of course Your- Yuuri," he corrected himself.

Yuuri gave a sigh, "You know, I'm still confused when it comes to Shin Makoku's traditions."

The young king heard his protector's chuckle. "What is it, Yuuri?" Conrad simply asked.

Yuuri hesitated to answer, "Umm Courting…"

Conrad smiled, Yuuri will always be _adorab_le and _cute_. "And why is it that courting troubles you?"

Yuuri blushed, "A-anou, you see," he inhaled then exhaled, "Gunter told me Shin Makoku's courting traditions and it's just so _weird._"

His protector just continued to smile at him then he chuckled. The young king grew up in another world with different traditions and social taboos. "Why is it weird?" he asked.

"Pouring water and punching somebody initiates courting," the young king said with a slight blush. "Couldn't they just do it in a more romantically normal way? I mean it's offensive and rude to punch somebody. I just couldn't understand it!"

"No matter how they express their love it doesn't matter right? As long as they're acknowledged by the one they love it doesn't matter at all," Conrad stated.

"As expected from you," Yuuri said, "you're always matured in thinking."

Then there was an awkward silence between them. Neither king nor his protector talked. Yuuri pretended to gaze at the stars while he was taking short glances at his protector. Unable to take more of the silence between them Yuuri dared to speak.

"Conrad?"

"Yes, Yuuri"

"Have you ever tried to court someone?" he asked.

Conrad was taken aback by the sudden question. "No, not yet but I do have someone in mind,"

"Eh… surely that someone's very lucky" Yuuri said, he couldn't figure out why he felt a little sting inside. He is straight, right? So why is it that he's acting like he has a crush on his protector.

"I don't know about that," Conrad revealed making the young king confused. Nobody would refuse Conrad with those 'matured' charms and his sparkling warm smile.

"Why?" Yuuri asked, really motivated and determined to know Conrad's 'special someone'.

"It's a bit complicated" his protector replied.

"What's complicated and I'm sure you won't be turned down by anybody" Yuuri said with his signature carefree smile.

"I'm not certain about that," Conrad simply replied.

"Hey, why don't you give it a try? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Yuuri smiled. Conrad simply stared at the young king. Yuuri finally decided that he would support Conrad on this one no matter what. He took a lot from him. His previous soul owner, Julia was cherished and loved by Conrad and he was partly responsible for his protector's loss.

"Are you sure you _wan_t me to give it a try?" Yuuri simply nodded unable to speak.

Conrad wrapped his arms over Yuuri's trembling shoulders. Yuuri the mediocre, naïve and innocent baseball boy was immovable. The action was very sudden and straight forward. The touch was very sensitive.

"C-conrad?" Yuuri was confused but he _liked_ it.

"Yuuri, how's courting initiated on earth?" Conrad asked. Yuuri thought of the Japanese omiai but disregarded it when serenade came into his mind. The word 'serenade' amused him. It sounded very _special _and _romantic._

"Serenade," he replied with a blush. Conrad chuckled and cleared his throat. He went to earth and of course he knows what is serenade. He used to watch movies with Dr. Rodriguez and saw young men serenading women.

_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go.  
You have made my life complete, and I love you so._

_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill,  
For my darling, I love you, and I always will._

Yuuri was mesmerized by the song. So this is serenade? Yuuri blushed. He didn't want it to end. Conrad's voice was just soothing and incredibly nice.

_Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart,  
For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part. _

Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill,  
For my darling, I love you, and I always will.

Conrad continued to sing. Yuuri, in his arms was staring back at him and his black orbs were filled with wonder. He couldn't help it but to be amused by the teen's blush.

_Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine.  
I'll be your through all the years, till the end of time. _

_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill,_  
_For my darling, I love you, and I always will._

Yuuri wished that he should have stood in a balcony. It's more romantic in that way.

"So what do you think?" Conrad finally asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course_, Yuuri_"

Yuuri blushed again, "I… I love you, Conrad" he revealed.

"I love you too, Yuuri"

Conrad pulled him into an embrace and Yuuri proved that he was right and will always be right. It doesn't matter how love is expressed.

**The End!**

By the way, the song 'Love me Tender' was really sung by Conrad. Try to look for it in youtube type 'Love Me Tender' along with Conrad's name. I read in one of the comments that he sang it to Yuuri when he was a baby or something like that. Is it in the drama CD or novels? I'm not quite sure about this. Anyway, Conrad's 'Love Me Tender' is really awesome! A total ConYuu song!

Please review and comment. I want to know if I suck in writing ConYuu.


End file.
